shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Season 10
The fanmade Season 10 is set to release on January 4, 2018. The Limited Editions are scattered in each team; they have a metallic and glitter finish. The Ultra Rares have a Rubber Glitter or Glazed finish (a thin translucent and metallic coat). The Special Editions are special charms that have metallic, translucent, and a crystal glitter finish (which is crystal with a light glitter finish). Most of the side seasons mostly have metallic Limited Editions, except for the Easter blind bags, in which they have Gold Glass Glitter and a Fluffy Finish. Stationary was replaced with School Supplies which have a Polished Rubber Finish. Season 10 has the most Limited Editions with a total of 20+ Limited Editions. Season Ten also has the most teams of all seasons, with a leading 34! Playsets # Candy Castle # Hawaiian Party # Sundae Truck # La Grande Hawaiian Falls Resturant # Hailey Hawaiian Shoppie dolls # Small Farmer's Mart Playset Playset Exclusive Shopkins # Harry Potter themed Candy Castle, Hermione Hard Candy, Ron Licorice, Harry Carmel Apple # Hawaiian Party, Glowing Miss Twist, Metallic Lippy Lips, and Crystal Glitter Toasty Pop # Sundae Truck, Glitter Rhonda Cherry Sundae, Glitter Sue Sundae, Glowing Banana Split, Glowing Sophia Sundae # La Grande Hawaiian Falls Restaurant, Glowing Miss Twiss, Glitter Fluffy Soffle (real shopkin), golden glitter Apple Blossom. # Hailey Hawaiian (Shoppie Doll), 12 exclusives from real Season 2, Limited Edition, Gold Metallic Opaletta ( if lucky) # Small Farmer's Mart, Limited Edition Gold Glitter Buncho Bananas (if lucky), exclusive Jo-Anna Bannana, Cracker Jack, Christopher Cheddar Chips, Savannah Bannanas Teams * Sweet Treats * Tech * Fruit & Veg * Bakery * Garden * Pantry * Sports * Petkins * Party Food * Rubber Glitter (Ultra Rare) * Gazed (Ultra Rare) * Happy Places Season 4 * Bag Charms (Special Edition) * Jewelry * Homewares * Fashion * Frozen (Special Edition) * School Supplies * Cleaning Supplies * Art * Lost N' Found (Limited Edition) * Christmas * Valentine's Day * St. Patrick's Day * Hanukkah * Easter * Halloween * Independance Day * Shoppies * Mystery Edition * Thanksgiving * Hawaii Desserts (Limited Edition) Sweet Treats * Liola Lollipop * Cream E. Candy * Cara Mel. Apple * Miss Lick-or-Ish * Lippy lips (Translucent) * Scorpion King (Glazed) * Twinkie Winks (Rerelease (Limited Edition) * More... Tech * Lisa Laptop * Perseus PC * Sidney Electric Guitar * Percy E. Xylophone (Glazed) * Connie Console (Crystal Glitter) * Kamren Ree-Corder (Rubber Glitter) * More..... Fruit & Veg * Adrenaline Apple * Kaitlyn Carrot * Mindy Melon * Starlet Starfruit * Gabriella Grapefruit (Metallic) * Scarlett Red Cherry (Glazed) * More.... Bakery * Matilda Meringue * Martin Bread * Serenity Crostata * Chris Cookies * Pam Pizza (Translucent) * Adryana Apple Pie (Rubber Glitter) * More.... Garden * Shelly Shovel * Jenni Wheelbarrow * Jaden Spade * Emma Pitchfork * Ethan Rake (Crystal Glitter) * Lucas Watering Can (Glazed). * More.... Pantry * P. Nut Butter * Sugar Cube * Sneeze E. Pepper * CinderTella * Aiden Foil (Metallic) * Oliver Olive Oil (Rubber Glitter) * More... Sports * Steve Sports Shoes * Noah Badminton Racket * Isabella Birdie * Mavis Tennis Shoes * Benjamin Basketball (Translucent) * Mason Water Gun (Glazed) * More.... Petkins * Alan Alarm * Daniella Desk * Burt House * Nutty Peanut Butter (Crystal Glitter) * Kitty Katbed (Rubber Glitter) * Gold Milk Bud (Metallic Gold/Silver/Glitter) * More..... Party Food * Walter Party Plate * Kristina Pizza * Frankie Burger (Metallic) * Utensi Twins ( Rubber Glitter) * Suzzie Party Sausage (Glazed) * Gold Cheddar B. (Metallic Gold/Glitter) * More... Rubber Glitter * Kitty Katbed * Oliver Olive Oil * Adryana Apple Pie * Kamren Ree-Corder * Utensi Twins * Gold Kitty Katbed (Limited Edition) Glazed * Suzzie Party Sausage * Mason Water Gun * Lucas Watering Can * Scarlett Red Cherry * Percy E. Xylophone * Gold Scorpion King (Limited Edition) Happy Places Fanmade Season Four * Typing Tyler * Crystal Bling Vase (Limited Edition) * Crystal Bling Antique Purfume Bottle (Limited Edition) * Petunia Vase * Harold Watering Can * More........ Bag Charms * Frankie Burger * Nutty Peanut Butter * Benjamin Basketball * Aiden Foil * Ethan Rake * Pam Pizza * Gabriella Grape * Connie Console * Lippy Lips Jewelry * Sophia Sapphire (Limited Edition) * Jenavive Jewerly * Queen of Opals (Limited Edition) * Rosy Ring * Dia-Mond Ring * Rosetta Earing * Roxy Ring (Re-release (Limited Edition) * more.... Homewares * Luna Lamp * Shampy Shampoo * Tubs (Limited Edition) * Gold Zappy Microwave (Rerelease (Limited Edition) * Holly Brush * Cara Couch * More... Fashion * Sliver Lippy Lips (Ultra Rare) * Antique Wrist Watch (Limited Edition) * Mavis Makeup * Cole Converse Shoe (Limited Edition) * Kaitlyn Spanish Shoe (Ultra Rare) * More... Frozen (Special Edition) * Cubeio * Vicky Vanilla Ice Cream * Frozen Peas * Brain Freeze! * Samantha Snow Cone * Chocky Sundae * more... School Supplies (Special Edition) * Carrie Backpack * Raneeta Ruler * Claudia Notebook * Secret Sally (Re-release) * Brainy Calculator * Eric Eraser * More.... NOTE: Based off stationary Cleaning Supplies * Laura Detergent * Kaitlyn Cleaning Brush * Soapy Bottle * Bubble Tubs (Re-release) * Berry Sweet Soap (Limited Edition) * Scott Squirt Bottle * more.... Art * Sarah Sculpture (Limited Edition) * Petunia Painting * Veronica Antique Vase (Limited Edition) * The Shopkin Thinker * Moana Mona Lisa (Limited Edition) * More... Lost N' Found (Limited Edition) * Kate Key * Wanda Wallet * Sam Shades * Marvin Money * Shortie Shorts * Sydney Sock NOTE: Basically clones from Grossery Gang Series 2's Cruddy Lost N' Found category. Christmas * Christina Christmas Tree (Limited Edition) * Olive Ornament ( Limited Edition) * Leville Lights (Limited Edition) * Orange Ornament * Sage Wreath * More.... Valentine's Day * Berry Sweet Valentines * Exclusive Barry Balloon * Harry Hearts * Rosy Rose Vase (Limited Edition) * Marvin Valentine Mailbox * Ross Valentine Present (Limited Edition) * More.... St. Patrick's Day * Sammy Shamrock * Pot O' Gold * Harriet Shamrock Hat * Harley Horseshoe * Goldie Coin (Limited Edition) * Sandra Shamrock Cake * More... Hannukah * Menorah Moe * Daniel Dreidel * Coco Chocolate Gelt * Portia Present * Carl Candle (Limited Edition) * Hannah P. Latkes (P=Potato) (Ultra Rare) Easter * Sarah Slippers * Limited Edition Googy (Gold Glass Glitter) * Limited Edition Fluffy Egg (Fluffy) * 14 variants of Googy * Easter Shelly Egg * More.... Halloween * Penny Pumpkin * Golden Candy Bowl (Limited Edition) * Wanda Witch Hat * Carlos Candy Pail * Franny Fairy Wand * Cleo Cloak * Sliver Mandy Candy Corn (Limited Edition) * more... Independance Day * Farah Flag * Gold Oliver D. of Independence (D=Declaration) (Limited Edition) * Margarett Trombone (Ultra Rare) * Sarah Star (Limited Edition) * Sherrin Picnic Basket * Barbra Barbecue * More... Shoppies * Hailey Hawaiian * Hawaiian style Rainbow Kate * Gold Rainbow Kate Mystery Edition Mystery Edition 3.75 has real Shopkins from Season One, it is set to release shortly after Season 10 (Shopkins Tropics). the Limited Editions will be a Gold Glass Metallic Melonie Pips, a Metallic Isabella Wedding Ring or a Metallic Veronica Party Pizza, the 20 exclusives will be: * Cheezy B. * Chee Zee * Freezy Peazy * Toofs * Popsi-Cool * Pa'Pizza * Fishtix * Soda Pops * Shampy * Fairy Crumbs * Mandy Candy * Breaky Crunch * Sugar Lump * Yo-Chi * Millie Shake * Flava Ava * Bubble Tubs * Creamy Bun-Bun * Melonie Pips * Pretz-elle Thanksgiving * Rosetta Pot Roast (Limited Edition) * Gavin Gravy (Limited Edition) * Tyler Thanksgiving Turkey * Sara Stuffing (Limited Edition) * Petunia Pumkin Pie (Ultra Rare) * Rosanna Sweet Potato Casserole (Ultra Rare) * more... Category:Season 10 Category:Unfinished Category:Unkins Category:Fanmade Season 10 Category:Limited Edition